


toorurun @Akaacchi （＾Ｏ＾☆♪

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? I mean like it's not really TEXTING if it's not by sms??, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Texting, oikawa tooru is living a difficult life, tags will be updated yaddayadda, that's a preexisting tag and i feel it, tons of, too many to tag tOO MANY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: the daily struggles of your average high school volleyball boys, as their chatlogs tell of them.





	1. I'm taking that as a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dumb thing I write on my phone when I'm bored on the train and need to pass time. don't expect regular updates, the only thing regular about this is that I regularly forget it exists until I open Pages again. it's also not as canon compliant as the tags are saying but that's the closest thing I could call it? idk it's canon compliant except that I throw in some events that weren't in there but the general direction is the same.
> 
> HOWEVER! while this is written first and foremost for myself and never intended to see the light of day ... I actually really like it so idk here it is. °^°)/ I'm very happy with the characterisation and the terrible humour, but that might just be me.
> 
> I can't promise I'll ever finish this so please don't get too attached, but I hope you still have a kinda good time or something ~
> 
> the main focus is Akaoi because ... it's me, what else did you expect, but that doesn't mean there won't be other stuff! I wanna put some Yahashira and ... I'm not sure on Kuroo ships either Bokuroo or Kurotsuki ... and Iwakyou ... well the Iwakyou is already hinted but like. I wanna actually write it. as well as the Yakusuga that's already in the tags, that's probably gonna be my secondary ship. but who even knows I write this on the train with no sense of direction whatsoever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08:48 » WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE IT OUT FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick explanation: think of the messaging service as something like Skype, except it works with phone number and contact information. so Oikawa's handle might be "toorurun" but Akaashi has him saved as "Oikawa Tooru" in his contacts.
> 
> the formatting is based on your usual texting interface, with « being the one whose POV it's from and » the one who replies. it's pretty simple when you're actually reading it. I hope.
> 
> also texting styles!
> 
> Oikawa uses too many kaomoji don't even try to fight me on this (probably the closest to my own texting style ... I love kaomoji)  
> Akaashi pretty much texts the way he'd write the things on paper, just not always with proper punctuation  
> Kuroo abbreviates everything he can because he never got out of that phase  
> Bokuto doesn't bother to correct spelling mistakes and he doesn't have autocorrect on so it ends up as a jumbled mess (based on me typing with gloves on. I wish I was kidding). also capslock.  
> Suga is pretty normal  
> Iwa-chan doesn't really like texting so he tries to keep it as short as possible  
> and that's it for this chapter I guess?
> 
> I'm actually already farther than this but I didn't want to make it too long so ya.

**toorurun @Akaacchi （＾Ｏ＾☆♪ (akaashi.keiji); 9/23**

sorry to bother you, I forgot my bag at your school, can you send it to me? « 23:57  
Akaacchi? « 23:59  
wrong number?? « 00:02  
well maybe you're asleep but this is kinda urgent ヽ(´o｀； « 00:04

00:05 » I WAS asleep, thank you very much.  
00:06 » Yes and goodbye

no wait!! I'm sorry!! « 00:06

00:07 » I'm turning off my phone. Good night.

do you know my address? Bo-kun has it « 00:07  
... « 00:09  
Akaacchi « 00:11  
don't leave me alone (´Д` ) « 00:12  
Akaacchiii « 00:16  
good night (￣O￣;) « 00:20

07:31 » Shirofuku-san has already taken care of it, apparently  
07:32 » And don't text me at midnight again.

yeah she told me yesterday, I didn't see her message « 07:32  
but thank you!! « 07:32

07:33 » I can't believe this. Why would you message me of all people even in that situation?

can I not text my friends? « 07:33

07:34 » Temporary practice partners.

HARSH « 07:34  
training camps are supposed to bring people together Akaacchi ヽ(´o｀； « 07:35

07:35 » I'm pretty sure they're supposed to make you improve first and foremost

speaking of improving « 07:36  
aren't you supposed to be at morning practice? « 07:36

07:37 » We take Wednesdays off to rest, with Bokuto-san's neverending schedule and whatnot  
07:38 » I know for a fact you don't though

gym maintenance « 07:38  
I forgot and got here too early « 07:38  
I'm booooored « 07:39

07:39 » Are you really the captain

a very good captain, yes « 07:40  
I'm just enthusiastic!! « 07:40  
I'm here extra early to check on it « 07:40

07:41 » Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night  
07:41 » Although it didn't seem to help at midnight.

I said I'm sorry ヽ(´o｀； « 07:41

07:42 » I have a feeling you didn't mean it

I DO « 07:42  
this was a one-time-thing!! « 07:43

07:43 » I'm screenshotting this to remind you later

you wound me Akaacchi « 07:43  
do you not trust me? « 07:43

07:44 » Not one bit.

what must I do to gain your trust then « 07:44  
I'm only human, so destroying an ancient ring is out of the question « 07:45  
I'd go to space for you (*^◯^*) « 07:45

07:46 » You'd go to space in general.

BESIDE THE POINT « 07:46

07:46 » What IS the point again?  
07:47 » Why would that gain my trust? Be more creative. You know, like you weren't in our last match

you're still smug about that? geez Akaacchi that was « 07:48  
one time « 07:48

07:48 » Seems to be a thing with you. Yet another reason not to trust you.

you are a very rude person « 07:49

07:49 » Only to the people who deserve it

Akaacchiiiiiiiii (´Д` ) « 07:49  
anyways gtg, my friends are here, bye!! ♡ « 07:50

07:50 » Are you like this to everyone? We've known each other for a week  
07:51 » Have fun

 

**h4jime @shittykawa ⭐️ (toorurun); 9/24**

08:46 » Iwa-chan  
08:46 » remember Akaacchi from the training camp?

ofc « 08:46

08:47 » he's very mean (￣O￣;)  
08:47 » and he doesn't trust me!!

reasonable « 08:47

08:48 » WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE IT OUT FOR ME

did they send your bag « 08:48

08:48 » yup!  
08:48 » thanks to Yukie-chan  
08:49 » but! Akaacchi! what do you say

seemed sane to me « 08:49

08:49 » you're all working together I knew it  
08:49 » it's a conspiracy Σ（・□・；）

breaks over « 08:49

08:50 » IWA-CHAN

 

**akaashi.keiji @Oikawa Tooru (toorurun); 9/24**

18:03 » I still need a photo of you btw!  
18:03 » for my contacts!

Is that really important « 18:03

18:03 » absolutely  
18:03 » aesthetics are everything  
18:04 » if you're the only one without a photo it looks terrible!

I'm pretty sure you should have that group photo Suzumeda took on your phone « 18:04

18:05 » group photos don't cut it they just look weird for contacts

Then just delete my number and we're both rid of one more problem. « 18:05

18:06 » OKAY W O W  
18:06 » Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

I'm kidding « 18:06  
_you sent a photo_ « 18:06

18:06 » you have a terrible sense of humour  
18:07 » but a really pretty face and decent selfie skills holy crap

Bokuto-san took this, actually « 18:07  
But thank you? « 18:07

18:08 » no thank YOU I'm #blessed (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

Where do you even get those kaomoji? « 18:10

18:10 » OOOH you hesitated

What « 18:10

18:10 » (they're preinstalled)  
18:11 » you took two minutes to answer  
18:11 » you were flustered （＾ν＾）

You wish « 18:13

18:13 » ANOTHER TWO MINUTES

I'm busy « 18:13

18:14 » busy being flattered by my texts

Busy making dinner, but believe what you want. « 18:14

18:15 » you're texting me while making dinner??  
18:15 » you DO like me!

... « 18:15  
... « 18:15  
... « 18:15

18:16 » you are ice cold  
18:16 » but I see your dere through your kuu  
18:16 » what are you cooking? （＾Ｏ＾☆♪

You shouldn't know. « 18:17

18:17 » ヽ(´o｀； why not?

It's instant ramen « 18:17

18:17 » that's not good for you Akaacchi!!  
18:18 » eat something with more nutritional value!

This is exactly why « 18:18  
We don't have anything else and I'm not gonna go down to the convenience store now « 18:19

18:19 » still I am deeply disappointed  
18:20 » I thought you were the responsible one

I am. Usually. « 18:20

18:20 » Akaacchi

... What? « 18:22

18:34 » sorry my sister called  
18:34 » and now I've forgotten what to ask you

Shiida-san? « 18:34  
Or do you have another sister? « 18:34

18:35 » Shiida yeah!  
18:35 » nope, just us two  
18:35 » do you have siblings?

No, but plenty of cousins. I don't see them a lot though. « 18:36  
Especially on my father's side « 18:36

18:36 » you're living with your mom right?  
18:37 » I don't think I'd survive without dad

I don't even remember my dad's name. It's probably for the best « 18:37

18:37 » that's pretty sad ´д` ;

It's normal for me. Mom told me I used to be confused when other children had fathers « 18:38  
I still can't imagine what it's like and I don't really want to « 18:38  
My home life is nice as it is, even with mom usually working late. « 18:39

18:39 » well I GUESS  
18:39 » if I had to choose I think I'd live with dad  
18:40 » or well the optimum would be Shiida, dad's so passive and mom should really be more passive haha

You look up to her a lot, huh? « 18:40

18:40 » absolutely omg!!  
18:40 » she was my role model growing up  
18:40 » I can't imagine life without her （＾＿＾）☆

That sounds really nice « 18:41

18:41 » omg you need to meet her

What « 18:41

18:41 » yes!!!  
18:41 » you'd like her!

What is she like? « 18:42

18:42 » she's me but wiser  
18:42 » not that I'm not already wise but like  
18:42 » she has that aura of humble superiority

So you're saying she's like a less insufferable version of you « 18:43  
That sounds nice, actually « 18:43

18:43 » was that a compliment??  
18:46 » IT TOTALLY WAS OMG

No. « 18:47  
If anything that was an insult « 18:47

18:48 » you can't fool me 'kaacchi  
18:48 » maybe you're a tsundere instead of a kuudere hm

You're the tsundere if anything « 18:48

18:48 » whaaat?! me?? ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

Absolutely. « 18:48

18:49 » INSOLENCE  
18:49 » I am no tsundere  
18:49 » I'm

You're? « 18:50

18:50 » I'm  
18:50 » I'm a deredere!!  
18:50 » I'm happy and pure ~ （＾Ｏ＾☆♪

18:53 » ...

Sorry, I was busy laughing « 18:54

18:54 » YOU'RE SO  
18:54 » SO  
18:55 » ALPACA  
18:55 » THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY

At a loss of words today, huh? « 18:57

18:57 » MEAN  
18:57 » that was the word  
18:57 » meeeeeaaaaan ´д` ;

Realistic « 18:58

18:58 » M  
18:58 » E  
18:58 » A

Combo Breaker « 18:58

18:58 » N  
18:58 » YOU DID NOT  
18:58 » why am I talking to you????

That's what I've been asking all along « 15:58

18:59 » asshjdkkfkk  
18:59 » GOOD NIGHT

Isn't it a bit early? « 19:00

19:00 » yes but my phone's dying and I can't find my charger

Is that so « 19:00  
Good night then, Oikawa-san. « 19:01

19:01 » ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 

**akaashi.keiji @Kuroo Tetsurou (ironcheerfulness); 9/24**

I'm not sure why I'm asking you of all people this but « 19:21  
Is Oikawa-san texting you lately? « 19:22

19:24 » we saw him yesterday why would he be  
19:24 » i mean he msged me when he got back home cuz i asked him to  
19:25 » but thats it  
19:25 » y

Just wondering « 19:25

19:25 » is he texting u  
19:25 » cuz aww

How is that in any way "aww"? « 19:26

19:26 » he was totally into u at camp  
19:26 » understandably  
19:26 » and dont think i didnt see u checking him out

I was NOT checking him out « 19:26  
Why would you even assume that « 19:26  
He was a practice partner, that's it. « 19:27

19:27 » suuuure

How would you even know I like guys? « 19:27

19:27 » akaashi  
19:28 » uve been my friend for 2 yrs  
19:28 » u gotta be at least bi

Fair point. « 19:29

19:29 » so is oiks texting u now or what

Maybe. « 19:30  
Nothing of substance though « 19:30

19:30 » so like no dick pics

Terushima has corrupted your soul, Kuroo-san « 19:30  
I knew inviting Johzenji was a bad idea. As always, nobody listened. « 19:31

19:31 » terus a good person  
19:31 » tho hard to understand sometimes  
19:31 » it can be downright  
19:31 » terufying

I preferred the owl and cat puns « 19:32

19:32 » i thought u hated those?

Exactly. « 19:32

19:32 » ur living a hard life akaashi

Tell me about it « 19:32

19:32 » surrounded by bad puns  
19:33 » constantly suffering from bokuto  
19:33 » with a pretty boy all over u

Oikawa-san is not "all over me". We're just texting « 19:34

19:34 » but u admit hes pretty

I have eyes. « 19:34

19:35 » ... i mean ... tru  
19:35 » dont tell him tho his ego will explode

I'm not planning to « 19:35  
Do you really think he might be into me? « 19:36

19:36 » definitely

I don't want to give him false hope or anything « 19:36

19:37 » just tell him  
19:37 » that u dont want anything romantic or smth  
19:37 » gently tho that poor boy cant deal well w rejection

I'm not sure though, that's the problem « 19:38  
It's not like I dislike him. He's fun to talk to and we're pretty similar in a lot of aspects. « 19:39  
But it's way too soon to call it a crush, even. I don't know if I should shoot down all possibilities already because if I do end up developing feelings it's going to be worse « 19:40

19:40 » dont say anything then  
19:40 » dont lead him on but dont turn him down  
19:41 » its p simple rly  
19:41 » uve always been good at watching and judging

There are just so many things to do wrong in this situation « 19:41

19:41 » r there rly or r u just paranoid  
19:41 » if hes making u uncomfortable u should step away for a while  
19:42 » figure out what it is and tell him then  
19:42 » hes p rational hed understand

He's not making me uncomfortable. I think it would be easier if he was but I don't want to stop talking to him either. It's just a little overwhelming right now. « 19:43

19:43 » do u even need my advice or do u just wanna vent

I'm not sure « 19:45  
I'm sorry « 19:45

19:45 » nonono its fine what r friends for  
19:45 » u couldnt just go to bo w this he wouldnt get it  
19:46 » no offense i still love him

None taken (on his behalf, I guess) « 19:46  
I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you, Kuroo-san. « 19:49

19:49 » that took u 4 mins to write

It was hard to admit. « 19:50

19:50 » i rly dont get what oiks sees in u

I'm taking that as a compliment. « 19:50

19:50 » thats exactly what he wouldve said  
19:50 » hes already influencing u  
19:51 » run b4 u start buying expensive hair products

Oh no, I need that money for food « 19:51

19:51 » 2 late uve been cursed  
19:51 » w great hair im jealous

Maybe you should be the one talking to Oikawa-san « 19:51

19:52 » THAT WOULD FIX MY HAIR

It's worth a shot « 19:52  
You've tried everything else, desperate times call for desperate measures « 19:52

19:53 » at this point id try magic

Just cut it « 19:53

19:54 » no  
19:54 » i cant  
19:54 » id cry

You're admitting that? « 19:54

19:55 » u already know it

True. « 19:55

 

**toorurun @Suga-chan (о´∀`о) (ksugass) 9/24**

22:17 » but have you considered: yaku

??? « 22:17  
not really?? « 22:17

22:17 » OH NO WRONG NUMBER  
22:17 » sorry, just forget it

no I'm intrigued what's with Yakkun? « 22:18

22:18 » nothing is with yaku  
22:18 » right you guys had a training camp

with Fukurodani, Nekoma, Johzenji (￣∇￣) « 22:18

22:18 » that means you know kuroo now and we should all run and hide

?? I knew Kuro-chan before « 22:19  
we used to go to the same summer camp in elementary school « 22:19

22:19 » that explains a lot  
22:19 » but now bokuto is added too, huh? and terushima ... sounds horrifying

Bo-kun and Teru-chi are awesome and there's nothing horrifying about us! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ « 22:20

22:20 » have akaashi and kenma survived you

getting Ken-chan to do anything was hard work ... « 22:20  
but Akaacchi and I are friends! I think « 22:20

22:20 » you think

no we are friends! we were training together a lot too « 22:21  
practicing serves and all « 22:21  
and we were texting today and I ... could actually text him back I only left because I couldn't find my charger « 22:21

22:22 » that actually surprises me, I figured he wouldn't want to deal with you  
22:22 » he's a very patient man

I'm not that terrible to have around!! .°(ಗдಗ。)°. « 22:22

22:22 » you have to have some redeeming features right, iwaizumi can stand you after all  
22:23 » allegedly

HEY « 22:23  
Iwa-chan has to stand me he's stuck with me we're like brothers « 22:23

22:23 » a fate I do not envy him for

it's not just him! I have lots of friends just so you know « 22:24

22:24 » name three, not counting iwaizumi

Makki and Mattsun and Yahaba! « 22:24

22:25 » yahaba's your kouhai not your friend yahaba doesn't count

what do you know about my relationship with my teammates? « 22:25

22:25 » more than you'd think

then you should know that Yahaba is my friend « 22:25

22:26 » if you have so many friends you can name one more

you!! ( ◠‿◠ ) « 22:26

22:26 » no

OKAY WOW« 22:26  
Kuro-chan how did I forget Kuro-chan « 22:28  
we were literally just talking about him « 22:28  
Makki and Mattsun and Kuro-chan! « 22:29  
there you go that's three « 22:29  
bet you couldn't do it « 22:29

22:30 » my entire team, most of my former and current classmates, michimiya, iwaizumi, you if you really want to insist, akaashi, yaku ...

what is it about Yakkun? « 22:31

22:31 » what about yaku indeed  
22:31 » wait you're still not asahi

ooooooh does somebody have a crush? （＾ω＾） « 22:32

22:32 » you're jumping to conclusions

so yes? « 22:32  
YES « 22:35

22:37 » maybe  
22:37 » if you tell him I will bury you alive on the ugliest graveyard I can find

just say you'll kill me that's way less creepy « 22:38

22:38 » alright now that you know what will you do about it  
22:38 » nothing that's what  
22:38 » in exchange I demand something similarly private

what no way, you slipped up and that's your own fault! « 22:39  
but okay: I have a crush on Iwa-chan « 22:39

22:39 » hahahahahaha no

IT COULD HAVE WORKED « 22:40  
but you won't get anything else anyway （╹◡╹） « 22:40

22:40 » oikawa

I mean I could tell you that Kyouken-chan's into Iwa-chan but that's common knowledge « 22:40

22:41 » I don't really care about kyoutani  
22:41 » but fine I'll get my blackmail material elsewhere  
22:41 » iwaizumi will surely help me out

HE WOULDN'T « 22:41

22:41 » he would and you know it  
22:42 » right now you're still kind of in control ...

this is an illusion of control and a general insult to my autonomy « 22:42  
besides I can't think of anything « 22:42

22:42 » sure you can't

I really can't (；ω；) nothing you'd deem worthwile at least « 22:42

22:43 » are you trying to tell me that you're honest and upfront about everything

no but I'm actually not that interesting when it comes to secrets « 22:43  
I AM interesting when it comes to everything else, obviously « 22:43

22:43 » how do you get your hair like that

what « 22:44  
I blowdry it? and then it falls that way? « 22:44

22:44 » no way

I'm serious!! « 22:45

22:45 » no way

you have to believe me it's natural « 22:45  
I use conditioner to make it fluffier but it's not even that expensive « 22:46

22:46 » my whole life is a lie

I'm ... sorry? (・・?) « 22:46

22:47 » you should be  
22:47 » one of the most fundamental truths of my world has been shattered to pieces

okay NOW you're overreacting « 22:47

22:47 » you don't understand  
22:47 » this could change so many things  
22:47 » what if your hair wasn't the only thing I got wrong  
22:48 » what if noya is secretly a gremlin

what??? « 22:48

22:48 » think about it

NO « 22:48

22:48 » the pieces fit

oh no I broke you Sawamura's gonna kill me « 22:48

22:48 » it explains his behaviour

this is all my fault I'm so sorry « 22:48

22:48 » he's the right height

DON'T LEAVE US SUGA-CHAN « 22:48

22:48 » and he eats so much  
22:49 » it all makes sense

SUGA-CHAAAAAN « 22:49

 

**toorurun @Sawamura ٩( 'ω' )و (sawamuradaichi); 9/24**

I'M SORRY « 22:50

22:50 » What?

 

**ksugass @noya (rollingthundeeeeer); 9/24**

I've exposed you « 22:50  
say what you really are « 22:50

22:50 » ???????

 

**bokhooto @OIKAWA!!! (toorurun); 9/24**

HEY HEY HEY OIKAWA « 22:59  
YOU WONT BELIVE WHAT I JUST FOUND « 22:59

23:00 » please tell me it's Suga-chan's sanity

what??? « 23:00

23:00 » forget it.

you sound like akaashi lol!! « 23:00

23:01 » I wish I had his patience

ANYWAY « 23:01  
I FOUND « 23:01  
A BOOK « 23:01

23:01 » incredible?

NIT JUST ANY BOOK « 23:01  
ITS SUPER COOL THRRES LIKE PICTURES « 23:01

23:02 » so ... a picture book

ABOUT « 23:02  
wait for it .................. « 23:02

23:05 » still waiting

DINOSAURS « 23:07  
abd so i read it right???? and its super sad actually?!!!! « 23:08  
the baby dinosaur loses his brother so he goes looking « 23:08  
and meets frienfs but one of them dies « 23:08  
she gets het head cut off and everyobe gets really sad « 23:08  
and then theres the meteor and BAM all dead « 23:09

23:09 » that sounds ...  
23:09 » not gonna lie that sounds positively disturbing

theres a movie to it i think i watched that when i was a kid « 23:09  
i had nightmafes for a month hahahahsfdsa « 23:09

23:10 » I'm concerned for you Bo-kun, are you alright? :(；ﾞﾟ'ωﾟ'):

THERE IT IS « 23:10

23:10 » ?

THE EMOTE THINGIE « 23:10  
ypu sounded weird without it are you ok « 23:11

23:11 » *kaomoji thank you  
23:11 » do I sound sad? I'm not  
23:11 » in fact I'm wonderful, aside from the fact that I'll have to hide from Sawamura for the rest of my life

WHAT HAVE YOU DOBE IMG « 23:12

23:12 » it's a long story, nevermind it (￣ー￣)  
23:12 » I just realized I still haven't texted Akaacchi back

YOURE TEXTING KAASHI???? « 23:12

23:13 » you're making that sound like a criminal offense

NO I MEAN « 23:13  
YOURE TEXTING HIM BACK THAR MEANS « 23:13  
HES TEXTED YOU « 23:13  
HE NEVER TEXTS ME AND WHEN HE DOESITS JUST SHORT « 23:13

23:14 » maybe you should tone down on the caps it can be a little hard to read

MAybe « 23:14  
i know hes textinh kuroo too sometimes but thats iz « 23:14  
textuing akaashi is an honor « 23:14  
hes cjosen you « 23:14

23:14 » that sounds more like Ken-chan, to be honest (´ω｀)

KENMAS TEXTING YOU TOO???? « 23:15

23:15 » no?

oh thank god that wouldve been op « 23:15

23:15 » I'm surprised, Akaacchi's quiet but he didn't seem asocial like Ken-chan

nono hes just wats the word « 23:16  
intro? intra? intersomething « 23:16

23:16 » introverted?

YA THAT « 23:16

23:17 » okay then I kind of get it, Iwa-chan's the same actually

REALLY??? « 23:17  
BUFF BADASS IWA?? « 23:17

23:17 » I mean he's not quiet like Akaacchi but he prefers being alone

thars so weird i wouldnt have thought « 23:18

23:18 » wait why are we talking about this anyway?

BECAUSE « 23:18  
AKAASHIS TXTING YOU!!!!! « 23:18

23:18 » well we are friends  
23:19 » good to know that he likes me enough to text back (*^ω^*)

 

**toorurun @Iwa-chan (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) (h4jime); 9/24**

IWA-CHAN « 23:19  
IWA-CHAN ARE YOU THERE « 23:20  
OKAY so Akaacchi right? he's texting me right?? « 23:20  
now you might be thinking 'but Tooru, you're friends' and yes but guess who he's also friends with « 23:21  
Bo-kun « 23:21  
like really good friends. best friends even « 23:21  
and guess who he doesn't text regularly?? « 23:21  
ALSO BO-KUN « 23:21  
even though they're super close so like « 23:22  
him texting me back means he likes me AND he likes talking to me MORE THAN TO HIS BEST FRIEND « 23:22  
I know I know I said he was mean but he's actually super cute??? I mean you know you've been there too « 23:22  
do you think I have a chance with him??? DO YOU « 23:23

 

**akaashi.keiji @Oikawa Tooru (toorurun); 9/24**

23:28 » Akaacchi! I found my charger ☆〜（ゝ。∂）  
23:28 » now I can properly say goodnight!

You're texting me again just for that? « 23:28  
I was about to go to sleep « 23:28

23:29 » perfect timing, good night!

Thank you « 23:29  
Good night to you too « 23:29  
Please stay asleep and don't wake me up again. « 23:39

23:30 » I told you that was ONE TIME

Let's hope you're keeping your word « 23:30

23:30 » obviously!  
23:31 » sleep well ♡

 

**toorurun @Iwa-chan (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) (h4jime); 9/24**

23:44 » go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I feel sorry for Oikawa or if he deserves all of this


	2. Taking over the world might make it a better place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're playing me like a puppet and they call me the bad person « 18:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT DIDN'T POST THE WHOLE THING THE FIRST TIME AO3 WH Y
> 
> Yaku: no capitalisation, but punctuation  
> Tendou: emoji are the devil and so is Tendou - at least they would be if Ao3 were to properly post them so as it is you gotta live with written ones until I figure that out  
> Shirabu: could be saltier I gotta work on that  
> Semi: normal but while you can't see it yet he has a secret aesthetic side, he also made that group title  
> Yamagata: honestly it's a miracle he's even there he's probably lost his phone again already  
> Kawanishi: just. does not. give half a shit
> 
> are there gonna be Love Live references beyond Kawa's name? yes. absolutely. you don't know half of it

**ironcheerfulness @nyakkun (gdilev); 9/25**

r u bringing the thing for morning practice « 05:18

05:32 » good morning to you too, kuroo ...  
05:32 » and yes i am. why so vague?

who knows which aliens r spying on us « 05:33

05:33 » you've spent too much time with oikawa.  
05:33 » just to clarify, we're talking about the same thing, right?

i sure hope so « 05:34

05:34 » the big cat plush? as the price?

shhhhhhh dont say it « 05:34  
but yea « 05:35

05:35 » lev's gonna love it. maybe this will get him to put more effort in receiving practice.

is this ur username speaking « 05:36  
cant believe u rly went with gdilev « 05:36

05:36 » it was the only thing i could come up with and it saves me six letters everytime he texts me.

harsh but i see where ur coming from « 05:37  
cu at practice « 05:37

05:37 » who still says "cu"?  
05:37 » but yeah, see you then.

 

**toorurun @unknown number (miracleboy); 9/25**

06:00 » Heeeello there x)

who is this and how did you get my number « 06:01

06:01 » Tendou from shiratorizawa! ~~~~~ Wakatoshikun wants a practice match but cant get the app installed so im texting you instead =,D

 _you blocked miracleboy_ « 06:01

 

**akaashi.keiji @Oikawa Tooru (toorurun); 9/25**

06:05 » you know Shiratorizawa, right?

You can thank god that I'm already awake. « 06:05  
And yes « 06:05

06:06 » they want a practice match. again

Aren't you rival schools? Obviously they would « 06:06

06:06 » I thought Ushiwaka had given up after six tries since this year started but he'll never let me go will he ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Just humour him for once « 06:07  
It would be good practice, wouldn't it? « 06:07

06:07 » and let him observe us?? no way  
06:07 » this time we've got the perfect strategy we'll definitely win but they can't know that

I'm rooting for you « 06:08  
Just don't be too confident or you'll regret it later. « 06:08

06:08 » oh trust me I won't, I know exactly what we're dealing with

That's good, then « 06:08  
But I need to get ready for school, so bye « 06:09

06:09 » bye ♪（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ

07:59 » do you know how to deal with an aggressively stubborn wing spiker with stripes in his hair who'll only take advice or orders from your vice and doesn't want to socialise with the team

That's awfully specific « 07:59  
If he's making it this hard take him off the line-up? « 07:59

08:00 » I can't he's too good and the coaches want him  
08:00 » I mean at his best he's a really great spiker and a perfect hidden weapon  
08:00 » at his worst he's uncooperative, makes stupid mistakes, and does his teammates more harm than good  
08:01 » AAAAAAARGH 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

He wasn't at the camp, right? So I don't know him « 08:01  
But if Iwaizumi-san can get through to him there's got to be a way for you. What did Iwaizumi-san do? « 08:01

08:02 » he has a crush on Iwa-chan that's the only reason  
08:02 » although Iwa-chan did defeat him in everything he's challenged him in  
08:02 » I could probably beat him at arm-wrestling but that's it ... other sports are hard

For now you need to work through Iwaizumi-san then I guess « 08:03  
I don't really know much about being a captain, sorry. Fukurodani's weird with that « 08:03

08:03 » how so?

Bokuto-san is the captain because he's really good at raising the morale and keeping the team together, I do the more rational work « 08:04  
As we are right now neither of us can function without the other « 08:04  
I think I'll be able to do it when the third years have graduated but for now it's essential to work together. If we were in your situation ... I honestly don't really know what we'd do. « 08:05

08:05 » hmmm for us it's much clearer I suppose  
08:05 » both Iwa-chan and I can lead the team on our own if need be. he's better with the kouhai I guess? but not by much

I've noticed at the camp how differently we operate, but it really is drastic « 08:06  
Maybe you should ask Kuroo-san? I think he'd know better than I do. « 08:06

08:06 » maybe ... or Sawamura  
08:07 » god this is so exhausting our team worked so well and then Kyouken's forcing his way in  
08:07 » he ditched practice for a while and he's really not making an effort to get along with people  
08:07 » I don't feel like he doesn't want to though? I think he just doesn't know how  
08:07 » but I can't help him if he won't listen ugh

Sorry I can't really help you « 08:08

08:08 » it's fine, don't worry about it  
08:08 » at least you listened unlike SOME people

... What did you do « 08:09

08:09 » nothing?? I just wanted to ask Suga-chan  
08:09 » and he BLOCKED me  
08:10 » can you believe it  
08:10 » we were FRIENDS .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

That doesn't sound like something he'd do, honestly. « 08:10

08:10 » I KNOW  
08:11 » IT SOUNDS SO FAKE BUT  
08:11 » _Oikawa Tooru sent a photo_  
08:11 » why (´；Д；`)

Seriously, what did you do. « 08:12

08:12 » nothing!  
08:12 » he did go insane on me when I told him my hair is natural yesterday though

It's natural? « 08:12

08:13 » nope not doing this again you're out of luck sorry sweetheart

Don't you have a class to be at? « 08:14

08:14 » don't you?

No, actually « 08:14

08:15 » well mine is boring  
08:15 » I'm good enough at modern lit I don't need to pay attention

I figured you were the studious type « 08:15

08:16 » I am! I'm one of the best in my class, but I already know all this  
08:16 » what about you?

I'm decent, I guess « 08:16  
It's a college prep class so it's pretty hard sometimes, but I manage. « 08:16  
Now follow the class. « 08:17

08:17 » nooo don't leave me

I'm not about to, I just want to retain some semblance of responsibility so I can say I told you to do better when I inevitably toss it aside. « 08:18

08:18 » bless your soul 'kaacchi ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
08:18 » what's your favourite subject?

Modern Lit, actually « 08:19  
Yours? « 08:19

08:19 » physics! modern lit is okay I guess but it's so easy  
08:20 » math should be burned at the stake though

You like physics, but not math? « 08:20

08:20 » unlike in math you actually know why you're doing it in physics  
08:20 » I don't give a damn about the volume of that stupid ball, thank you very much  
08:21 » but if I need it to get an experiment working I'll happily calculate it  
08:21 » I'll go into astrophysics later, actually! at least that's what I'm planning

Not professional volleyball? « 08:21

08:22 » I mean obviously yes  
08:22 » but if that doesn't work out I have a plan b

That's reasonable, I'd do it the same, even though I don't know if I want to continue volleyball after high school « 08:23

08:23 » YOU SHOULD!  
08:23 » you're really good!! I've told you before but you're so balanced and coordinate the team like a pro  
08:24 » you've understood the setter's role as support like Ken-chan and you're smart and creative enough to surprise the opponents without losing your own steady rhythm  
08:24 » you can't quit, it would be a real shame (*´Д｀*)

That's ... Really high praise coming from you « 08:27

08:27 » I mean it, it's not just because I like you  
08:28 » you're amazing so don't you dare quit as long as you still like volleyball  
08:28 » OH NO

Oikawa-san? « 08:29  
You got caught, didn't you « 08:34  
Good luck. « 08:34

 

**bokhooto @KUROOOOOO (ironcheerfulness); 9/25**

I HEADD YOU GUYD HAD A TOURNAMRNT THING « 17:48  
YOU SHOULDBE INVITED US « 17:48

17:48 » never again

what?? why????? « 17:49

17:49 » bloodshed  
17:49 » tears  
17:49 » shiba might never recover

WHAT HAPPENED OMG « 17:49

17:50 » the one who got the most receives in practice won a cat plush  
17:50 » it was war  
17:50 » tripping each other  
17:50 » standing in their field of vision  
17:51 » stealing balls  
17:51 » fuku won  
17:51 » hes dead to everyone else  
17:51 » i knew we shouldve used an ugly plush this one was 2 cute

WE NEED TO DO THISV AR FUKURODANI « 17:52

17:52 » it might work with u theyd let u win

let me????? id win anyway!!! « 17:52

17:52 » sure bo  
17:53 » thats what i meant

 

**akaashi.keiji @Bokuto Koutarou (bokhooto); 9/25**

17:53 » AKAAAAAHSI

No. « 17:54

 

**toorurun @Akaacchi （＾Ｏ＾☆♪ (akaashi.keiji); 9/25**

I thought I was done for « 18:07

18:07 » Welcome back to the world of the living

everyone laughed and Iwa-chan said I deserved it ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ « 18:08

18:08 » I did tell you to pay attention in class.

only so you can say that now! « 18:08

18:08 » But I did

well yes but « 18:08  
you still texted me « 18:09

18:09 » It's your fault, your enthusiasm for the immoral rubbed off on me

I know some MUCH more immoral things to do with you (*^ω^*) « 18:09

18:09 » How old are you supposed to be again?

I meant like borrowing books from the library and never returning them, or playing pranks on Bo-kun « 18:10  
geez you've got such a dirty mind Akaacchi (￣◇￣;) « 18:10

18:10 » When have I ever specified what I was thinking about?  
18:11 » You're the one with the dirty mind to jump to that conclusion.

you're playing me like a puppet and they call me the bad person « 18:11

18:11 » Didn't Kuroo-san tell you not to mess with me?

is that a threat, sweetheart? « 18:11  
you wouldn't like me as your enemy either « 18:12

18:12 » You're implying I like you to begin with

you know you do « 18:12

18:12 » Your optimism is admirable, Oikawa-san.  
18:13 » But I'll give you that, I do not hate you  
18:13 » Shocking, I know

another victory for Tooru ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎ « 18:13

18:13 » *the first victory in a long, long time  
18:14 » Still, I won't rain on your parade, "Tooru".

what's with the quotation marks? that's my name « 18:14

18:14 » It feels weird just using it, you're a third year and we haven't known each other long enough to justify it really  
18:15 » Even if it was just a joke, I'm not that impolite.

no call me Tooru if you want to! I'd actually prefer it « 18:15  
not many people use it which is a shame « 18:15  
and it's not like I'm directly your senpai or anything « 18:15

18:17 » It's just  
18:17 » It feels too strange, sorry. Maybe someday

okay I get that « 18:17  
then it stays Oikawa and Akaacchi? « 18:18

18:18 » I never consented to that nickname when I think about it.

come ooon, it's cute (⌒▽⌒) « 18:18

18:18 » I don't mind it, I've just noticed.  
18:19 » How do you keep track of all those nicknames? I couldn't do it

it's easier than actual names « 18:19  
shorter and catchier! « 18:19

18:20 » So what you're saying is that you're using nicknames because you can't remember the actual names?

I never said that! « 18:20

18:20 » But I'm not wrong.

it depends on the person (￣^￣) I know you're Akaashi Keiji « 18:21  
and my teammates and Ushiwaka and Tobio and my friends « 18:21  
just don't ask me what ... say Yakkun's first name is « 18:21

18:22 » Morisuke, and you are friends.

yes but « 18:22  
aaaaaaaagh « 18:22

18:22 » Being always right is a burden sometimes.

'always right' « 18:23

18:23 » It's just a matter of fact  
18:23 » Not only do I seem to be the only sane person in my closest circle of friends  
18:23 » I'm also pretty good at guessing

what's my favourite colour then? (*´ω`*) « 18:24

18:24 » Teal, and maybe silver, but to a lesser extent.

you're just saying that because of our jersey! « 18:24

18:25 » Am I right though?

... « 18:25  
I mean « 18:25  
yes « 18:25  
but « 18:25

18:25 » But?

I bet yours is black like your soul « 18:26

18:26 » Dark red like the blood of my enemies, but nice try.

hm I thought you were more of a cool colours kind of person » 18:26  
but it does suit you « 18:27  
in a ... disturbing way « 18:27

18:27 » Don't pretend you're not into that kind of stuff

okay now THAT came from you « 18:30

18:30 » That delay in replying makes me believe I'm right.

you're learning from me quickly « 18:31  
but believe it or not, I just needed to get off the bus and out of the bus station « 18:31  
you're lucky Iwa-chan isn't with me like usually « 18:31

18:31 » Is that a terrible try to change the topic?

... possibly « 18:32  
what would you even do with that completely false information (¬_¬) « 18:32  
you act all innocent but deep inside you're just as dirty-minded as everyone your age « 18:32

18:32 » "Your age," he says

compared to me, you are a mere child « 18:33  
me being 16 was so long ago I hardly even remember it « 18:33

18:33 » Doesn't exactly speak for you.

quiet, I do not talk to children, I do not want to corrupt the youth– ah, what am I saying, you're far from pure already « 18:34  
if anything you'd corrupt me Σ（ﾟдﾟlll） « 18:34

18:35 » Because you're so innocent, of course. I doubt there's anything left to corrupt. The last bit was tainted by Terushima

at least I wasn't the one jumping to conclusions from a discussion about favourite colours « 18:35  
what was that even about again? « 18:35

18:35 » The fact that I'm always right, like right now.

you are NOT « 18:36

18:36 » I absolutely am and you know it  
18:36 » Don't worry, I won't use any of this against you unless you give me a reason to

that doesn't calm me down at all Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) « 18:37  
you're an evil mastermind « 18:37

18:37 » Taking over the world might make it a better place

let me help then!! « 18:37  
just you and me, on a throne, with crowns on our heads and a loyal following « 18:38  
they do call me the Grand King after all « 18:38

18:38 » By "they" you mean Hinata.

the sunshine shrimp is right for once « 18:39

18:39 » Sunshine Shrimp

he is « 18:39  
he's tiny and glowing and there's a Hi in his name « 18:40

18:40 » I'm not saying you're wrong, but ...  
18:40 » Still.  
18:40 » Besides, don't we need two thrones?

nah we can share one (￣▽￣) « 18:41

18:41 » Forget I asked.

it's a big throne « 18:41  
like a sofa but fancier~ « 18:41

18:41 » That's not a throne anymore then

of course it is « 18:41  
are you telling me I don't know what a throne is « 18:42

18:44 » Wikipedia says a throne is a type of chair  
18:45 » Therefore it is designed for a single person.

wikipedia isn't the end-all be-all of knowledge « 18:45  
if I want this sofa throne to be a sofa throne it is « 18:45

18:46 » But a so-called sofa throne would still not be a throne, but a sofa throne  
18:46 » Since you're obviously willing to make that distinction, why argue against it?

sofa throne is a type of throne like chocolate bars and chocolate « 18:46  
just because it's a bar doesn't mean it stops being chocolate « 18:47

Akaacchi? « 18:55  
you just left. incredible « 18:57  
sore loser huh? « 18:58

 

**akaashi.keiji @Kuroo Tetsurou (ironcheerfulness); 9/25**

Would a throne that's actually just a fancy sofa still be a throne? « 18:48

19:01 » what  
19:01 » context

Just answer me « 19:02

19:02 » uh if its a sofa its not a throne  
19:02 » just a sofa in a throne room

Thank you. « 19:03  
Can you ask some of your friends as well? I need proof « 19:03

19:03 » srsly context

Context doesn't matter. « 19:04

19:04 » would context change my opinion

Context doesn't matter. « 19:04

19:04 » alright it would  
19:04 » u just wanna win an argument dont u

Is that important « 19:05

19:05 » i guess not  
19:05 » who r u proving wrong oiks?

It's not my fault if he needs to be corrected « 19:06

19:06 » i cant believe it ur still txting him  
19:06 » didnt u say u dont wanna give him false hope

That's not what this conversation is about « 19:07

19:07 » ur a trainwreck akaashi  
19:07 » how do u manage to appear so reasonable  
19:07 » when ur actually like this

My best friend is Bokuto-san. You learn it « 19:08

19:08 » touche  
19:08 » tora says its a throne

Yamamoto doesn't know a thing. « 19:09

19:09 » ur not wrong  
19:09 » we wouldnt be having this talk if u just stopped txting him

That would be cold « 19:10

19:10 » u turn the truth like u want it  
19:10 » yakkun asks wtf im talking about

Tell him it doesn't matter what you're talking about as long as he answers « 19:11

19:11 » k

19:14 » hes not having it he thinks im joking  
19:14 » cant u ask him personally

I don't have his number « 19:15  
I had his old one, but not the new one « 19:15

19:15 » oh  
19:15 » u want it?

 

**toorurun @Akaacchi （＾Ｏ＾☆♪ (akaashi.keiji); 9/25**

19:46 » My point is supported by Kuroo-san, Konoha-san, Yaku-san, Kozume, Terushima, and Shibayama.

ah there you are « 19:46  
crawling back begging for forgiveness after that bitter defeat « 19:47

19:47 » Did you read what I said?

how am I supposed to read it when you're saying it (*^ω^*) « 19:47

19:47 » Resigning to petty details?  
19:48 » Pretty sure that means you've given up.

nope I just don't believe you （＾Ｏ＾） « 19:48  
Ken-chan wouldn't text you about this « 19:48

19:49 » But he would text Kuroo-san.  
19:49 » Either way, I'm right

you know you're not and I know it too~ « 19:49  
but you know ... if it makes you happy then sure « 19:50  
I'll relish in the thought that I know I'm right (*´ω`*) « 19:50

19:50 » If that's what you want to believe

I'm going to build this sofa throne myself and once you've seen it you'll know « 19:51  
it's going to be the most comfortable throne ever « 19:51  
with soft pillows and a fluffy blanket! « 19:51

19:51 » Why only one blanket?

it's a big one, we can share ♡ « 19:52

19:55 » Is that so

yup, just two grand kings of the new world order, ruling their kingdom together while being warm and cosy « 19:56  
we'll never get cold if we huddle together for warmth « 19:56  
in the cold, cold palace ... « 19:57

19:57 » Are you implying we're ruling the world, but didn't have the common sense to buy a kotatsu?

OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT « 19:57  
do you have one?? « 19:58

19:59 » Yes  
19:59 » Not sure where exactly, though.

next time I'm in Tokyo I'm SO visiting you so search for it « 19:59

20:01 » And you spend the whole day under the kotatsu?

no « 20:01  
WE spend the whole day under the kotatsu « 20:01  
it's yours after all （＾＿＾）☆ « 20:02

 

**akaashi.keiji @Kuroo Tetsurou (ironcheerfulness); 9/25**

What am I doing « 19:55  
What am I doing « 19:55  
What am I doing « 19:55

19:55 » stop talking to him

No « 19:56

19:56 » ur not making this easy  
19:56 » and y am i the relationship counsellor  
19:56 » idk shit my guy

You know him the best « 19:57  
Why am I encouraging him « 19:57  
I'm not supposed to be encouraging him « 19:57

19:57 » hes just fun 2 talk 2  
19:58 » well usually

Definitely is but « 19:58  
Argh « 19:58

19:58 » im screenshotting all of this jsyk

You're not helping « 19:59

19:59 » ill send it to oiks

YOU WILL NOT « 19:59

19:59 » i made akaashi keiji use capslock  
19:59 » today i made history

You find all of this utterly amusing don't you « 20:00

20:00 » oh absolutely  
20:00 » do u have a plan

Do I sound like I have a plan « 20:00

20:01 » u sound like u have a crush

It's been a few days you don't crush on people in a few days « 20:01

20:01 » oiks did

I'm not Oikawa-san « 20:01

20:02 » u kno  
20:02 » the 2 of u rnt all that different

I have genuinely no idea what you mean « 20:02

20:02 » i mean like  
20:03 » if u werent as quiet ud be a lot like him  
20:03 » ur both competitive as hell and p in control of ur emotions  
20:03 » even if it doesnt seem that way sometimes  
20:04 » ur quick 2 notice peoples bs tho oiks is more likely 2 join in  
20:04 » like ur not the exact same obv but im getting similar vibes from u  
20:04 » esp w vball

Point taken « 20:06  
Doesn't help me but point taken « 20:07

20:07 » all im trying to say is  
20:07 » stop this before it gets out of hand  
20:07 » oooor accept ur fate  
20:07 » ur choice

 

**toorurun @unknown number (shirabun)**

20:04 » this is Shirabu from Shiratorizawa, Ushijima-san is requesting a practice match.

IT'S 8PM « 20:04  
LEAVE ME ALONE « 20:05  
_you blocked shirabun_ « 20:05

 

**gdilev @Sugawara (ksugass); 9/25**

i shouldn't be asking you about this but i can't stop thinking about it. « 20:21  
is a throne that's actually just a fancy sofa still a throne? « 20:21

22:22 » that's something oikawa would ask  
22:22 » I guess not?  
22:22 » where did this come from

akaashi. « 22:23

22:23 » for some reason I'm not surprised  
22:23 » it sounds like something he'd say while sleep-deprived and running on caffeine  
22:24 » right there with "oh my god what if owls look like bokuto-san, not the other way around"

i almost forgot about that! « 22:24

22:24 » how could you  
22:24 » that was iconic

or remember when fukunaga ate all of eikichi's dinner when he was looking away? « 22:25

22:25 » or that time asahi thought there was a ghost in the room but it was his reflection

or the uncountable amount of penalties you guys had to do ... « 22:26

22:26 » you're laughing now but we'll get you back at nationals

bring it on, country bumpkin. « 22:26

22:26 » (tanaka voice) city boy

oh my god stop ... « 22:27

22:27 » never

 

**shirabun @Ushijima Wakatoshi Protection Squad « {Shiratori Conference}; 9/25**

I told you it wouldn't work « 22:31  
let's just talk to the coaches ffs « 22:31

22:32 [Semi (eichan)] » We would if we could  
22:32 [Semi (eichan)] » Theyre ignoring us

what « 22:32

22:33 [Yamagata (hayato14)] » yup

22:33 [Tendou (miracleboy)] » Nobody wants us ;O

don't they have like « 22:34  
a vc or something « 22:34

22:34 [Semi (eichan)] » Iwaizumi? forget it

manager? « 22:35

22:35 [Taichi (nico.nii)] » lol no

advisor?? « 22:35

22:36 [Yamagata (hayato14)] » just the coaches

captain to-be???? « 22:36

22:36 [Tendou (miracleboy)] » Oh that creampuff kid :o

22:36 [Semi (eichan)] » You mean oikawa 2.0?

fucking spectacular « 22:36  
where is Ohira when you need him « 22:37

22:37 [Tendou (miracleboy)] » Good question, where is he :|

22:37 [Semi (eichan)] » Probably in bed like sane people

22:38 [Taichi (nico.nii)] » its not that late tho  
22:38 [Taichi (nico.nii)] » btw kenjirou change your username

no « 22:38  
so who is that creampuff piece of shit I gotta talk to « 22:38  
I'm getting that practice match just fucking watch me « 22:39

 

**toorurun @Akaacchi （＾Ｏ＾☆♪ (akaashi.keiji); 9/25**

22:41 » If it's my kotatsu, I get to decide what we do with it  
22:41 » And we're not staying under there all day  
22:42 » We need to practice

playing volleyball under the kotatsu ....... « 22:42

22:42 » Improbable.

maybe (*´-`) « 22:42  
really though let's meet up next time I'm in Tokyo « 22:43  
show me around a bit? « 22:43

22:45 » Oikawa-san

present « 22:45  
uh should I be scared? « 22:48

22:48 » No, sorry  
22:48 » Forget that  
22:49 » Let's meet up, yes. I'm in the suburbs but I know my way around.

wonderful ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ « 22:49  
you know you can tell me when something is wrong, right? « 22:49

22:51 » I know.  
22:51 » I'm going to bed though  
22:51 » Good night.

sleep well! (*´∇｀*) « 22:51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with Oiks on the sofa throne thing but I, too, would not back down on my point even if I know I'm technically wrong. that would be giving up and we won't have that

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for ... reading? tumbling through this mess? uh I hope you had fun ~
> 
> hq!! tumblr: akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com/ scream with me about Akaoi and Yakusuga I need more people to scream about Yakusuga with


End file.
